Brushless direct current (BLDC) motors typically have electronic controllers in the form of solid state circuits to facilitate operation of the BLDC motor. For example, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET) are used to switch electronic signals within the motor, such as to switch power on and off to the BLDC motor's windings.
BLDC motors can be used in a variety of applications. One example is to drive (power) a fluid pump. Other examples are to drive (power) electric vehicles, motion control devices and positioning devices such as servomotors and linear motors.